Baby, I Love You
by Kit Kat Kittens
Summary: Summmer just ended. Its the usual. Sam and Jake, dealing with friends, saving the phantom, all in a days work kind of stuff.
1. New Beginnings

**Hello Readers!  
This is my first fan fiction so I am really sorry if it horrible! Please review and I will decide if I should keep going or not.  
What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!**

BEEPBEEPBEEP Sam's alarm clock went off. Sam rolled over and turned it off. The alarm clock read 6:30_.  
Today is the first day of school! _Sam remembered as she got out of bed and got to the shower. It was August 20th  
and already school was starting. Sam quickly showered, got dressed, and ran downstairs remembering her dad had told  
her he would do her chores since it was the first day of school and she needed to be prepared. She sat at the table as  
Gram gave her a plate of pancakes. No sooner had she sat down did someone knock on the door. "Come in!" Gram  
yelled and her face showed delight as Jake stepped through the door. Just then it hit her why Jake was there. _He was  
suppose to give me a ride!_ Sam remembered. "Ready?" Jake asked speaking as little as possible. "Almost" Sam  
fibbed as the quickly finished and ran up the stairs to throw all her stuff in her backpack. She was suppose to be  
ready earlier than if she was going to catch the bus since Jake always like to be everywhere early. Sam ran to  
her bathroom and put her hair in a ponytail since she didn't have time to do anything with it like she planned. Next  
she ran in her room grabbing her things and shoving them in her backpack. By the time Sam got to the door  
where Jake was waiting she was out of breath. "Come on" Jake said as Sam followed him to the pick-up and  
climbed in. Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the school parking lot. They both jumped out of the  
pickup heading for the school and that's when it hit her, this was the moment that everything became  
clear, this is what all that summer school had done for her, she and Jake were both seniors this year!

**Sorry it is so short but I thought that was a good place to stop. If that last part confused you and you are getting all upset because they are not the same age and you think I don't know what I am talking about, let me explain. Sam and Jen took summer school and advanced the grades they needed to so that she would only need one more year of high school. That is why Sam, Jen, and Jake are all seniors. Hopefully you guys like it and it was good! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Three Things

_**Edit: Sorry I am just re-posting chapter two everyone. I am still working on chapter three but it should be up soon! Is the format better now? Hope you like it. Remember to review and let me know if you like it or not.. i really need to know if it sucks. Ha Ha  
**_

_**Hello again readers!  
Sorry its still not really long but much better. Let me know what you guys think.  
Thanks to the people who reviewed my first chapter! Please keep reviewing and if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen I would love to hear them. After all, this is about what YOU want to read! Thanks for all the reviews and happy reading!**_

Sam followed Jake through the parking lot and to the doors. Jake continued and Sam stood at the door taking a deep breathe and hoping she was ready for her last year of school.

_Just walk through the doors like you own the place! _Sam's practical side was telling her while her head screamed, _You can't do this! Your not suppose to be a senior! _

Sam was about to go find a place to skip school when Jake stepped back through the doors with Darrel by his side. "Coming Sam?" Jake asked showing a little irritation towards her.

"Coming" she replied dragging herself inside and losing her chance to escape. Jake had long ago stopped using the nickname '_Brat_' and for that Sam was more than thankful.

She used to despise that nickname and wanted to hurt him every time he had used it but lately she missed it. Lately she missed a lot of things.

Sam parted with Jake and Darrel and met Jen at her locker. "I can't believe we are seniors! Isn't this great?" Jen shirked as Sam stood before her. "The best." Sam said not returning the enthusiasm.

_I mean, its not that I hate being a senior but Jen is so smart._ Sam thought. _What if she is able to keep her grades up and I am not? I will have to go back a grade and my two best friends will be a grade above me. That would suck. _

Shaking the thought of having to go back a grade Sam said goodbye to Jen and hurried to her first class. The day seamed to drag on forever.

By the time the bell rang at three o'clock Sam was extremely worn out and headed strait to her locker not stopping to talk to anyone. The sooner she was home, the better.

Sam wasn't sure how Jake and Jen beat her there but they had since they were both waiting by her locker when she got there.

"Do you guys want to hang out at my house today?" Sam asked them both. "Doing what?" Jen asked.  
"I'm not really sure but I guess hang out at the barn….. I just want to hang out today." Sam answered.  
"Sure" Jen said. "What about you?" Sam said as her and Jen turned to look at Jake. "I was planning on hanging out with Darrel…." Jake said not wanting to sound mean. "You can both come then" Jen said to Jake. "Ok its settled!" Sam said before Jake could answer.

All three of them headed to the parking lot and told Darrel they were hanging out at Sam's house. "See you there!" Sam called to Darrel who was getting in his car.

Darrel waved in response and Jen, Jake and Sam climbed into Jakes truck. Jen turned on the radio as 'I Don't Have To Be Me (Till Monday)' by Steve Azar started.

Jen and Sam started singing along which Sam could tell annoyed Jake but at this point she really could have cared less.

The night before Sam had realized three things.  
First she had realized she was almost 16 years old and had never been asked out on a date. Second she realized she hadn't seen Zanzibar in almost a week. And Third she realized she was way too uptight.

That night, while she was laying in her bed she decided that all of those things much change as soon as possible.

**Thanks For Reading!**


	3. The Phantom

"Here Ace.." Sam said holding out her hand. Ace snorted and backed away like she was on fire. Of course, the one day Sam needed Ace the worst he was going to act like a brat.

"Fine we will play your way" Sam muttered as she walked to the barn pretending to ignore ace. Ace followed behind acting like a perfect angel. Sam wasn't sure why he followed her when she ignored him but it always seemed to work.

Sam walked right into a stall and once Ace was inside shut the door. Slipping a halter over his nose Sam began to think.

_I haven't seen "The Phantom" in exactly 10 days. This could mean three things… _Sam began to over analyze everything as normal.

_One, he just didn't really want to come see me. _Sam knew that wasn't true since the phantom had been showing up at least every other night at the river… well until 10 days ago.

Sam kept on with her list of reasons and kept dismissing them all until she came to number five. _Yup. I'm sure that's it! _Sam thought realizing that after all, the phantom had been spying on her. She just hadn't seen him.

Sam's heart felt as light as a piece of straw and she quickly saddled Ace and swung onto his back. _She was going to visit the phantom!_

Sam walked Ace over the River Bend bridge and kicked him hard in the sides signaling him to canter. Ace and Sam flew across the playa towards the phantoms hiding spot.

As they got closer Sam pulled Ace to a trot and then a walk. Looking to make sure no one was around she entered the tunnel her and Ace had gone through many times before.

After what seemed like an eternity Sam saw light and moments later Ace was standing in the midst of the Phantoms heard. Sam took in the beautiful sight before looking around for the Phantom who was always right there with his heard.

After a few minutes Sam panicked. Zanzibar was nowhere to be found!_ This can't be happing! Where is he? _Sam thought. He heart started beating faster and her head started to spin.

_He is always right with his heard. Something has to be wrong! _Sam thought to herself getting more worried by the second. Just when she thought tears were about to roll down her cheeks Sam scanned the heard once more. Sam immediately calmed down.

There to her right, laying down, was a mare she had never noticed before. The mare had a black filly that looked exactly like Blackie had at that age. Then she noticed how much the mare looked like the phantom. Only, this was the female version.

But it wasn't the mare or her foal that had calmed Sam. It was Zanzibar, standing right over the mare and foal. He looked like the proudest Dad Sam had ever seen. The same way her aunt used to describe her Dad, Wyatt, on the day she was born.

Satisfied that the heard was safe Sam looked on awhile longer at the gorgeous foal and her wonderful horse. Gathering herself off the ground she stood up noticed how much the sun had already started to go down.

_Better get home quick. _Sam thought imaged her Dads face if she were to ride in after dark. Sam quickly mounted Ace and headed for home.

Fifteen minutes later Sam rode over the bridge onto Riverbend soil. Wanting nothing more than a hot plate of food and a steamy shower Sam un-tacked Ace and quickly went into the house.

Sam was so tired the night seemed to go by in a big blur. _Zanzibar _was Sam's last thought before she crawled into bed and laid her head down on the pillow quickly falling fast asleep.

**Thanks For Reading! Don't forget to review PLEASE! Thanks to those who have reviewed already! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! My schedule is SO busy right now (horse training, work, school, ect, ect)! The next chapter will hopefully be out by Wednesday (that is if you review and want me to keep writing). **

**Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
